The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
Recently, there are disclosed technologies for allowing a user to recognize a symbol of a pointing position by a user. For example, there is disclosed a technology for allowing a user to recognize a symbol of a pointing position by displaying an object with respect to the symbol of the pointing position (see, for example, JP 2011-191811A).